The Serpent's Plan
by bifflybooo
Summary: Many years later, after the defeat of Voldemort, Hogwarts still remains as mysterious as ever. It's up to the new generation of students to unravel the puzzles held within...


**A/N: This story is set on Lily Potter's first day at Hogwarts, her brothers James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter are already attending Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny are happily married and close friends to Hermione and Ron and their children. This story changes through the POV of Lily, James and Albus Potter and Hugo Weasley. Just so it's less confusing:**

**Harry and Ginny's children: Albus, James and Lily.**

**Ron and Hermione's children: Rose and Hugo Weasley**

**_Lily POV:_**

The platform looked much more fantastical and magnificent now that I know I actually had a reason to be here. Watching my brothers run through the barrier on platform 9, just to get to platform 9 and ¾ looked so fun, if not a bit painful. Hugo Weasley and I were huddled by our various suitcases which towered high above the tops of our heads; we kept exchanging amused glances as we watched our parents fumble around with various boxes and place bags on our trolleys. Somehow they expected me to be able to push the trolley with no problem; the trolley probably weighed more than me. Hugo and I weren't nervous as such, as we already both had siblings who attended Hogwarts. I had Albus and Severus who would always inform me of their year at school, the exciting encounters with magic and the tremendous stories. Hugo had Rose who was the same age as Albus, who also heard of the magical adventures that they all went on. I knew that I was going to love Hogwarts, it would be like a second home to me.

"Lily, are you sure you packed everything you need?" I nodded, "Yes mum, all my books are in there, my robes, clothes AND my wand." Mum smiled at me affectionately and ruffled my thick red hair. I hugged my mum and dad and then turned to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and hugged them too. As soon as I had unwrapped my hands from Ron's neck, I was being pulled away frantically by Hugo, "Come on, we'll miss the train."

**_Hugo POV:_**

I wanted so desperately to be on the train to Hogwarts already and just standing around with our parents was delaying our precious time. I was too old for hugs and I was trying to get away as first as I could so I could avoid all the tight and uncomfortable hugs. As soon as Lily had finished saying goodbye to everyone, I grabbed hold of her cardigan sleeve and pull her towards the barrier, "Come on, we'll miss the train."

"Wait a minute Mr Hugo... aren't you forgetting something," Mum then started chasing after me across the platform, with her arms spread wide open, to try and squeeze a hug out of me. Dad just stood still watching us and crossed his arms whilst laughing. I did the first thing I could think of to get away from mum – hide. I ran behind the barrier for platform 8 and stopped for a couple of seconds to catch my breath. In those few seconds I heard Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny laughing along with Lily. I peeked my head around the barrier and within two inches of my face, mum was looming. I screeched and quickly twisted to run around the other side of the barrier and no sooner had I ran two steps, I was halted in my space. Scorpius Malfoy. We had never had any problems but I knew from stories that mum and dad had and Lily told me that his father, Draco Malfoy, hadn't been particularly nice to Harry, Ron, Ginny or Hermione back in their days. Dad always said that Scorpius was just like his father, "a cold hearted, pure blooded, arrogant Slytherin." I took his word for it.

"Watch your back Weasley!" Scorpius blurted and confidently strode past me and disappeared into the barrier of platform 9. Draco Malfoy slowly glided past me and mum and stood next to Uncle Harry and dad. They began talking but I could not hear a word that was being, maybe because my mother was ushering me along with a brief pat on the back towards my trolley. "Hurry along Lily, you and Hugo and fun at Hogwarts this year," Hermione said quickly yet sharply. Lily quickly rushed over to me, pushing her trolley. For some reason, mum was trying to make sure we couldn't hear what Harry, Ginny and Ron were saying to Draco. I dared a last glance back and saw the three adults talking with animated gestures and then before I knew it Hermione was shoving me and Lily towards the barrier. "Good luck both of you!"

The barrier was getting closer and closer and when I was within touching distance of the barrier, I flinched, preparing myself for the upcoming pain...

**_Lily POV:_**

I was just standing there minding my own business and laughing at the manic antics of Hermione and Hugo with Dad and Uncle Ron, when Draco Malfoy sauntered over to stand with us. For some reason, Hermione seemed to become panicked and ushered me and Hugo to hurry up and leave. She was pushing us very quickly and we were gaining speed towards the barrier. I spared one last look to my parents, they didn't see me look, but I waved anyway and tears gathered in the corner of my eyes. Hermione stopped pushing us and Hugo and I were just left accelerating on our own towards the barrier. It was in front of me before I knew it. I tried to keep my eyes open but as soon as I made impact everything went dark and morbid. It only lasted a couple of seconds and we both were plummeted into intense brightness with our trolleys and belongings. We were on platform 9 and ¾ - at last. Before us stood the glimmering red Hogwarts Express train that I could only imagine from descriptions I had been told. Now, finally, I could experience its wonderment with my own eyes. The sad tears that were creeping from my eyes the moment before turned into tears of joy and happiness. I would be at Hogwarts in no time.

I could pick out a few people I already knew, sauntering towards the train, laden down with their belongings. I heaved a sigh and took the first step into the life that I would be living for the next 7 years. The train puffed out smoke and chuffed happily and I beamed in reply. Myself and Hugo began walking towards the train, our silence reflecting the mutual awestruck sensation. We struggled to lift our bags onto the train and we noticed Scorpius Malfoy sniggering from a compartment window. He had obviously had no trouble getting onto the train and locating a compartment with his friends.

"Just ignore them Hugo, we'll go and sit somewhere nowhere near them!" We went down the carriage in the opposite direction to Scorpius and we passed the carriage that my siblings Albus and James had occupied with a couple of their friends. When they made eye contact with me and Hugo, their piercing glances confirmed that we weren't going to be accepted in that carriage. "Let's keep going further, there has to be a free compartment somewhere," I suggested. We trudged endlessly down the carriage, not finding a vacant carriage, all of them already had groups laughing or chatting freely in them, we'd just feel unwanted sitting in there with them. At last, after searching mostly all of the carriages and not finding a free one, we came to the conclusion that we should just ask a small group if we could join them.

"Hugo! Lily?" The sudden voice made me twirl around and I saw Rose, Hugo's sister casually leaning out of her compartment, "Come join us! We have food!"

I shifted to make eye contact with Hugo and see if we'd be joining his sister in her carriage, but he had decided already and was halfway towards the door. It must have been the mention of food, it has that effect on people - he obviously got that from Uncle Ron.

**_Hugo POV: _**

I was nearly giving up hope of actually finding a free carriage, when I heard my sister's voice, "Hugo! Lily?" I moved towards her voice, like a moth to a light, "Come join us! We have food!"

These words were my saviour. Food. I was desperately hungry and I knew the delightful food that was offered on the Hogwarts Express would quench my hunger. So with no doubt whatsoever, I hurried forward towards my sisters compartment. Once we were inside, we started chatting happily to Rose and her friends Millie and Oregon. Lily seemed to be enjoying the feminine company, I was just glad for food - and lots of it.

Hours seemed to pass quickly and before we all knew it, and all the food gone from our compartment, we had an announcement over the train's speaker phone from the trains captain saying, "We will be arriving at Hogsmeade station within half an hour, please be ready to collect your belongings and make a swift exit from the train. Thank you."

Me and Lily exchanged timid smiles and waited for the train to pull up at the station.

**_Lily POV:_**

Once the train had settled to a slow stop, we gradually filtered off of the train with the rest of the Hogwarts students and piled up on the gravelly path in Hogsmeade. A thin, wirey woman hobbled over to the smaller, first years who were all crumpled in a group, me and Hugo included, and said, "First years, if you would please follow me, we will be making our way to Hogwarts by Horse and Carriage in small groups. Then once we have all arrived, the sorting ceremony will begin. Ah, and yes my name is Mrs Trotts." I nearly laughed out at her name and thought it wouldn't be that wise, as first impressions do matter. She caught my eye and then smiled faintly, so I smiled back. Then all of a sudden SIX horse drawn carriages pulled around the corner of the path and majestically stopped in front of us. A rush of students hurried towards the carriages and I let Hugo lead. When I past Mrs Trott, she held me back and said in a silky voice, "The daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Such a beauty, you have your mother's eyes." Pfft, like I hadn't heard that one before.

When we had settled on the seats and were beginning our journey to Hogwarts, I pondered many things. Among them I'd seemed to have forgotten about the sorting ceremony. I was just praying that I would be in Gryffindor, like both of my brothers and my parents.

**A/N: Is it good so far? Will release chapter two, if this gets a lot of reviews or views!**

**My Betas were LivieQuinney (Mortal Instruments) and Pannelle (Merlin), take a look at their stories! Thank you! :)**


End file.
